


My Robot Boyfriends

by FireGire96



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 are best boys, Awkward Romance, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Mayday is precious, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rebounds, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Zuke is clueless, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Mayday has always loved 1010. And she still does even after everything they have done. So of course it would be a matter of time that she would date him-. Excuse me. Them.ORA series of one-shots focusing on Mayday’s relationship with 1010.
Relationships: 1010 & Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday/1010 (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Eloni (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Haym (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Purlhew (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Rin (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	My Robot Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I came up with while getting into "No Straight Roads". Try not to take this too seriously, it's just for fun. Of course, feel free to leave kudos, reviews and or bookmarks if you want! I hope all of you stay safe and have a good day! :)

Mayday should be the luckiest woman in the world right now. Not only did she bring back rock to her home, but her band is now one of the most famous bands in the world! Things were starting to look up for the orange skinned female...

So why the hell did she feel like someone had spit in her cereal?

She had found herself asking this question non stop as she stomped her way to Baracca Mansion, wasting no time to jump over the huge fence with the boost of her guitar. She could've been back at home celebrating her victory with her first mate Zuke. Or just stuffing her face with junk food and sweets until she passed out on his couch. But no. Instead, she was here, fuming out her nose and ears before busting the front doors of 1010's home down with zero effort. Her vision had been poisoned with red as her face got hotter than the sun and her eyes glistened with small tears.

Before she knew it, she was stopped by a pair of hands and a muffled voice that entered her left ear. She didn't dare to turn around, but she could tell from the touch of concealed hands that Neon J had approached her. It didn't make things better that the radar headed male was out of her line of sight. 

"What do you think you're doing busting into my mansion like some lunatic," He questioned sternly. "And here I thought we would start to get along-."

"Where's Rin," Mayday interrupted, equally as stern as the man. "I need to see him."

"You want me to tell you where he is so you can just bust him up like last time?"

"No," She quickly answered, guilt tampering with her tone of voice as she made eye contact with the monitor before her. "I... I just want to see him. I want to apologize personally for what happened." Her eyes began to shake with despair when her words started to glue themselves into her throat, making her eyes burn eternally. "I-Is his leg still gone?"

"Oh, that," Neon J spat with venom at the remembrance of their second encounter. To this day, he can still recall pouring his heart to them through a broken face. As much as he wants to forgive her, it would take a lot of healing for him to joke about such a incident. "Don't worry. I've been working on a replacement. He'll be fine. He is my star pupil after all~!" The young female couldn't help but chuckle softly at the creator's input even if it was a brief moment of relief. "If you wanted to see him, you could've just asked. He's upstairs, second door to your left."

With a light nod and inaudible thank you, Mayday wasted no time to run pass the man towards the huge futuristic stairs. If she had taken a moment to let continue, he would have informed her that there was an elevator. But of course Mayday was powered by her adrenaline, not by common sense. Soon, the female found herself busting through the front door of Rin's bedroom. The intrusion was enough to make the laying male jump and squeal in harmony.

Such a sound would have been literal music to the rockstar's ears, but instead, her attention was on the decor of the room she had entered. It was exactly as she had dream it would be; like entering a room fit for a boat. The stripped white and black subtle paint on the wall, the small bed shaped like a wooden boat and even a small lifesaver above it all.

Mayday had become lost with the beauty until she heard a robotic voice echo beautifully her name in G Major. It was enough to bathe her cheeks in fifty shades of red and make her heart skip beats. "Mayday~! My one true love. What special occasion is it that you have chosen to grace me with your presence?" After an eternity, the female rockstar found the strength to acknowledge him verbally, even if she was faltered by some stutters.

"I came here to check on you and your... Leg." There it had laid before the both of them. A missing right leg replaced by stable electricity cords. The sight was enough to break the guest's heart in two as the tears began to spill like a gushing waterfall. Even if she had done it for the greater good, it still felt like she had just handicapped an innocent being. An innocent son and brother, even if he was probably anything but innocent. She suddenly found herself falling softly to the floor in sadness to bawl out loud, "I'm sorry! Me and Zuke didn't mean to hurt anybody! We just wanted rock to come back and now you're... You're..."

"Mayday," Rin called out softly from his bed, still softly saying her name in that lovely major she adored. His voice was so smooth and sweet to her ear, unlike the sound of stumbling steps approaching her. Before she knew it, she was now sitting before Rin, who had sat down right in front of her. Her face had been cupped by cold metallic hands that gently shifted her gaze into the owner's eyes. Soft white pupils melted into shivering radiant magenta eyes as the male continued in a loving whisper,

"You shouldn't be sad about my leg, for it is just a leg. I am okay with getting hurt. Because baby, I deserved that beating. I was lost, but when we met, I was found! Instead of letting my broken leg be a sign of sadness, let it be a sign of our love~!" He eventually wiped the incoming tears from Mayday's face with his thumb and butterfly kisses.

This was strong enough to erupt some cute giggles from the female, who pulled him into a tight embrace. As she settled into his arms, taking in his subtle cologne, she whispered into Rin's ear out of curiosity, "Do you call all the girls baby?"

"No," He mumbled back into her ear with a gentle kiss. "Just you." That day marked the start of a beautiful relationship between Bunk Bed Junction's Mayday and Boy Band 1010's Rin. They would have more days from then on to be together and take in each other's love. But not only was this the day that marked their relationship, it would also be the start of a great journey for Mayday.

_The journey into 1010's heart._


End file.
